conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Doseclia
Doseclia or Dóiseclia (Old Rockallian: Deosagacliaga, Middle Rockallian: Deosecliag, official translation: Southwall, pronounced ˈdoʃkliə) is a small ancient ward of the Old City of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. It was officially abolished as a governmental and administrative subdivision in 1850. Etymology The name Doseclia is the anglicisation of the Rockallian name Dóiseclia, derived from Middle Rockallian Deosecliag, which itself is derived from Old Rockallian Deosagacliaga, meaning "Southern Wall" or "Southwall". The name reflects the location of the ward, straddled along the southern stretch of the Inner City Wall. Description Dóiseclia is one of the smaller wards, measuring at about 2 miles by ¼ mile. Located along the south stretch of the Inner City Wall to the west of the now covered Áibhainn Lúibhgheoirm, it is bordered by the wards of Cullslowenaggy and Shoresloss Dowsy to the north, Benberryn to the east, the neighbourhood of Léasea to the south, and the ward of Cullslowenadough to the west. The ward has historically been home to middle to upper-class citizens, and to this day it remains a wealthy residential area characterised by large backyards and old homes. History The ward of Doseclia is first mentioned in a document dated 617 A.D., where it is referred to as Deosagacliaga. In the document, found in the Library of the Royal Castle of Lewvale, the ward is referred to as already established, meaning that the ward was established sometime between 575 A.D. (when the wards were established) and 617 A.D., or that it might even have been one of the original wards of the city. Historical population records have shown that the ward has always been amongst the least populated of the city, with 735 inhabitants at its population height in 1946. Located in the ward is Cróimhe Castle, the ancestral home to the now extinct House of Cróimhe. The castle is now privately owned, though its gardens are open to the public from sunrise till sunset. The roads surrounding the baronetcy were modernised after the Second World War. The Inner City Wall was taken down to make way for the D4 Freeway and the Rapid transit Inner Ring. The Sríad na Dóisegóita, which forms the northern border of the ward, was upgraded and incorporated into the F101 Road, and the ward was split in twain by the upgrading of the Sríad ag an Dóiseclia, which was incorporated into the F109 Road. The railway ring around An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, constructed in 1963 and opened in 1965, goes underground just south of Dóiseclia. Transport Dóiseclia has its own exit along the D4 Freeway via the F109 Road. Tram lines 4, 7, 12, 15 and 16 run along the southern border of Dóiseclia, with three stops located in or near ward, namely Siarclia n-í, Dóiseclia, and Déaselúibh. Dóiseclia is also served by two bus lines: 16, running over the F101 Road and serving three stops, and 26, running over the F109 road with one stop in Dóiseclia. Category:Ancient wards of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine